


Edge of Desire

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, a dash of angst but mostly smut with a happy ending, also some plot with references to possible prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were hard and as cold as a winter storm. There was redness present but the coldness was stronger. Gendry thought a lot about Arya and how she defined herself. She was strong, proud, fierce, loyal, headstrong, and brash at times. But she was also loving, caring, protective, and charismatic as well. Never had he thought her weak or any of those things her sister had accused her of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so basically this is a Bodyguard!Gendry with Princess/President/some important position's daughter!Arya AU. It was inspired by [this](http://blacksmithgendry.tumblr.com/post/115273407848) post and this is just my crack at it. I hope [you](http://imjustasmith.tumblr.com/) and everyone else likes it. 
> 
> And as always, enjoy!
> 
> (Title comes from "Edge of Desire" by John Mayer. Yeah, I like him, so sue me :P)

It was a dangerous game they played; fighting, flirting, almost fucking....but for some reason it made it all the more better, fantastic even.

But he worked for her father and she was a 18 year old girl....there were several things wrong with their 'relationship'. The social divide, the risk of it all, and most importantly, age. While Arya wasn't one to care for much and usually threw caution to the wind, Gendry did and it was sometimes the bane of him.

Ever since that night they'd gotten drunk and almost fucked in the pool house, he'd been fighting temptation. But it wasn't until the day he came across her in the Godswood with her eyes puffy and red, tears down her face that he gave in.

Arya had been publicly humiliated by Sansa at the charity event their parents were holding and she could do nothing but stand there as everyone laughed at her and called her Arya the Horsefaced Slut.

Arya had no idea how she'd earned the name slut considering she was a virgin but she knew that deep down it was because of the fact that she had more guy friends than girls. Which in and of itself was ridiculous because she was practically friends with everyone. It wasn't her fault that befriending people came easier to her than Sansa. How was she supposed to know that Sansa wanted those people to be her friends too? She didn't and therefore didn't understand why Sansa was so mean to her.

After hearing more than she could bear, she excused herself and ran home. She didn’t stop until she was in the Godswood and her lungs were on fire. She didn't care though; her mind was elsewhere and the tears already rolling down her face. Never had it hurt so much that her sister didn't love her as she loved her. Sobs wracked her body and she let it all out. Years and years of harsh words and cruel nicknames all came crashing down in that moment.

She cried until she could no more and only then did she notice him. His eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight but it was his height that gave him away.

"What do _you_ want?" Her voice was cracked and hoarse from lack of use.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Arya laughed a mirthlessly. "I'm great. _Fantastic really!_ Why wouldn't I be?"

"Arya, I heard about what happened at the Keep. I just wanted to know—"

"To know what exactly?" She cut him off. "To know if it was true so you too could taunt me? To know if Arya the Horsefaced slut was a conniving, heartless, two faced boyfriend stealer? To know if I liked mating with horses?"

"No. I just—"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT GENDRY?! Because if you're here to laugh or make fun of me then you can go fuck yourself because I've had more than enough humiliation for one night. And I sure as hell, don't need more.”

Her eyes were hard and as cold as a winter storm. There was redness present but the coldness was stronger. Gendry thought a lot about Arya and how she defined herself. She was strong, proud, fierce, loyal, headstrong, and brash at times. But she was also loving, caring, protective, and charismatic as well. Never had he thought her weak or any of those things her sister had accused her of.

Gendry strode over to her and stopped short in front of her. "You're a lot of things Arya, but none of what she said is true. And even if it were, it doesn't define who you are as a person. You're much more than that and if you sit here and fume over this, then all you're doing is giving her and every other person the satisfaction they want. _Don't._ "

"And what would you know about this?"

“More than you think.”

Arya scoffed. “Please, you’re the epitome of some fairytale Prince Charming. Don’t pretend like you actually give a fuck. I’m not some damsel in distress who needs your saving. All I am to you is a means to an end; a paycheck and nothing more.”

Gendry stared long and hard at her before he caught her wrists in his hands. “Is that what you really think?”

“It’s what I know.”

“Then you’re not as smart as I thought you to be.”

Arya blinked and regained her composure. “Fuck you, Gendry.”

“ _Gladly_.”

With that, Gendry pulled Arya against him and kissed her.

His lips were hard and unyielding but also warm and soft against hers. She never wanted him to stop and she hated herself for it. Yet, she couldn’t, not when she’d wanted this all along. Wasn’t this what tonight and the pool house has been leading up to the entire time? Arya loved to play with fire and now she was feeling the searing burn of the flames.

Just like that she let herself feel and curled her fingers into his shaggy hair. His hands found purchase in the small of her back and her neck, lips molding into hers. If she felt the burn before, now she was aflame with heat and warmth.

All she could feel, smell, and taste was Gendry and she reveled in it. The subtle taste of smoke and whiskey made her moan low in her throat. His lips wandered from her lips to the column of her throat and he attacked it with fervor. Never had the taste of coke and rum been so sweet in his mouth. It was almost enough for him to recall the night of the pool house... _almost_. But it was enough to make him growl and back them up into the ancient weirwood tree.

 

Lust was clear in his eyes, the blue irises replaced with black; want and need both glimmering there. The same look she was receiving, she was giving as well. A sudden urge of desire overcame them and their lips crushed together once more.

Hands were everywhere and clothes were beginning to be ripped or torn off. Her dark blue dress was carelessly bunched up at her waist, exposing her pert breasts to the cold night air. Gendry groaned at the sight of her so open and exposed, dripping wet with want for him.

Her hand found his arousal and she squeezed it, loving the way his eyes rolled back into his head. She didn't waste a moment unzipping him and palming him through his boxers.

His shirt hung open and his trousers fell to his ankles. His cock was at this point beyond hard and all he wanted was to ram in her and fuck her until she came screaming. But there was also a part of him that held back. A part that knew that Arya deserved more than a hard fuck in an empty tree lot; No, she deserved more than some lowly bodyguard. She deserved a soft mattress with silk sheets, fluffy feather pillows and a four poster bed with chilled champagne or wine and flowers.

But Arya never did as she was supposed to....that wasn't her. And it never would be.

And still it surprised him when Arya grabbed his cock and stroked her slit with it, wrenching a moan from them both.

"I want this... _I want you_."

Her words were low but he got the message loud and clear.

He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his thighs. He leaned forward to give her a soft kiss before pulling back and filling her with one thrust. She gasped and stilled. Neither moved for a while electing to stay still.

But then Arya rolled her hips and let out a long, drawn out moan. He was forfeit to her then and he moved with her. Helping her cant her hips to his, wanting her reach her pleasure.

Her nails marked his back and chest, her teeth his shoulders and neck. But it was her screams of pleasure that made him go faster. The way her eyes screwed shut and her mouth fell open that made him pump harder. Small whimpers that escaped her throat made him holder her tighter. The bounce of her breasts that made him clamp his mouth over them and suckle at her nipples.

Or maybe it was her entirety that brought him closer to the edge. He'd known what it was like to feel her come undone and see her pleasure take her. He'd never experienced such a euphoric orgasm before her and never wanted to know another without her. It made him feel like a selfish man to think this way but that's what Arya did to him. She brought out sides of him that he'd never knew existed.  A  greedy man that wished that only he ever make and see Arya cum. The sight of her lost in her own pleasure because of him was something he would never forget.

And now neither would she as he would always be the first man she ever had sex with. Sex that he would make his damn best she never forgot.

Arya rolled her hips even faster into him, her breath getting shorter with every swivel. He could see that she was desperate to finish and close, so close. Her walls were tight and hot around him and were threatening to milk him of his seed with every push and pull. But Gendry fought off the urge; he wanted to feel her come apart on his cock before he gave in.

"Gendry....please....I-I want... _please_." Arya whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders, her head falling into his neck.

Gendry reached for her hand and interlocked it with his. He guided their hands in between them and to the hard nub at the apex of her thighs. Slowly, he used two fingers to stroke the slick flesh there and she jerked.

"Oh _fuck_....oh....gods..."

He repeated the motion and felt her moan and jerk again. She began to understand and moved her fingers again, this time moving in time with his thrusts and fingers. The pleasure doubled and she cried out as her peak neared. Her fingers moved furiously over her nub and tears began to run down her face.

"Oh gods, so....close....Gendry... _please_... _please_."

He replaced her fingers with his and rubbed hard, fast circles now.

"Sweet girl, cum for me. _Cum_." He growled into her ear as he rubbed her and fucked her. "Let me feel your tight cunt cum on my cock."

The sound of his voice along with his choice of words had the strangest effect on her as Arya cried out and bucked her hips. Her arms managed to wrap around his shoulders firmly before jerking and quaking as she came and bliss took her. 

Gendry thrust harder and harder until it became too much and her cunt clenched around him. He thrust twice more before he stilled and came inside her. They both fell back into the tree, exhausted yet invigorated.

It was a while yet before he broke the silence.

“You’re not some damsel who needs my saving, but I’ll be damned if I ever have to see you go through that again. Even a fierce she wolf needs saving, if only but once by some bastard bull.”

The look on his face did nothing to betray the seriousness of his words and maybe that’s what surprised her the most. It made her wonder if maybe, just maybe this was what it was like to fall in love with someone regardless of their status or age. The thought was enough to prompt her to rub her nose against his and brush their lips together softly. Her thoughts slowly came back to something Jeyne Poole had said about  princesses, handsome princes, and dishonorable and false outlaws.

Sansa could keep her false prince; Arya had found her outlaw with more honor than any prince she’d ever met.

And for the first time that night, she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, I went with a combination of Pre-AGoT/AGoT Sansa here because it seemed easier to write. I don't know why but just worked out that way. *shrugs*


End file.
